Love Unexpected
by kanelvr
Summary: Lindsey life is being tourtured in many ways by the big red monster but what happens when she seeks love?R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok u guys I am hoping this story will go okay for me well if u like then please review!!

Charactars: Lindsey, Rebeca, Kane

LOVE UNEXPECTED CHAPTER1.

I sat down in her house she had just started wrestling with the WWE. It had been great I mean everyone was really nice but there was something missing. She had been doing a storyline with Kane. He was so rude and mean and not to mention sexist. It had been horrible for the past week he treated her like dirt, and they were and on screen couple not to help the situation. Lindsey sighed, and walked into the kitchen she knew she wasn't supposed but she lit a cigarette.

She walked over to the fridge, and grabbed some Chinese food. She walked upstairs, and packed he cloths she was leaving in a half hour to go back on the road. She threw her ring attire in first, and then threw in a couple of bathing suits, and then just some street cloths.

She was ready to go and grabbed her hoody, and then left for the airport. Her best friend Rebeca was waiting there for her.

"Hey! You ready?"I asked.

"Yeah !Lets go!" she said as we heard our flight called.

We boarded our plane, and we flew for what seemed to be about 2 hrs, and arrived in Coco Beach, Florida.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I commented looking around as we drove to the hotel.

"Yeah!" she said as we arrived a few minutes later.

I checked into my hotel room. I had no clue who I was rooming with. I walked to my room, and slid the keycard in the green light came on and I opened the door.

"What are you doing here??" I asked as I saw Kane sitting in my hotel room.

"Well Bishoff told me we should get to know each other better." He said seductively.

"Whatever Kane!" I said and ste my bag down on my bed he walked over to me and put his arm on my waist I quickly turned around.

"what do you think your doing?" I said coldly.

"Just having a little fun!" he said and pushed me down

I wasn't sure what to do.........TBC!!

Sorry I am at a library right now so I had to end it well PLEASE REVIEW!!

Lynds!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry i am steeling the whole kane and lita thing ang putting it into diffrent words so if u guys are like this sounds a little like raw thats why!...WELL ENJOY! NEXT MORNING! I got up before Kane did i didnt want to wake him because he would of got mad and as we all know we dont want that to happen! i grebed my bag and and walked into the bathroom i turned on the shower and then walked in. Thoughts were running through my mind........did we use protection last nightt?" I was scared what if i got pregnat! I would have to live with that monster! I slowly rinsed my hair, and got out i put a towel on and walked outside suprisingly Kane was still sleeping. I put some cloths on, and then then walked out. I called for a taxi, and it took me to the Arena aware that later on i was gonna get yelled at by him. I walked in and i was looking for Bishoff. I am on kill him! i thought as i turned the corner, and saw him standing right there. "Bishoff get your ass over here!"i said "What didnt you and Kane have fun?"He said sarcastically. "Dont play games with me Bishoff or you'll regret it!"i said and the smile on his face fadded. "Look i'm sorry i just wanted you guys to get used to each other ok, and by the way what did you guys do last night?" "That is none of your buisness!"i said and walked off. Bishoff left a grin on is face, and said"good he did it!"he whispered under his breath. I walked to teh divas locker room, and set my bag down i went down to the gym, and worked out for about 2hrs. I then left, and walked to the divas locker room. I knew Kane was here now because he had to go over his match with randy Orton. Unfortunatly Kane was right outside the locke room when i got out he was talking to Bishoff about something. I had a feeling they were planning something, but i just shrugged the thought, and tried to walk away before Kane stopped me. "What cant say hi?" he said sarcastically. "Kane please just leave me alone!"I said and tried to walk off but he grabed my arm. "Kane get off me!"I said and tried to pry his hand off but his grip was to tight. "No your coming with me!"he said and dragged me along until we got to his locker room. "Look i am going to ahve you one way or another so just get used to it, and if you didnt know last night i didnt use protection because i want you to get pregnat. I was shocke di just stood there as he stared down at me! ok well sorry theses chapters arient very long they will gradually get longer so i hope u liek and PLEASE REVIEW!! Lynds! 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!!!!! did u guys see how my fan fic was posted what the hell i am sry guys when i typed it, it didnt look like that hopefully it wont look like that this time!! well enjoy!!!!!

"Excuse me Kane??"

"You heard me i said i want you to get pregnat!"

"Kane, Kane god i hate you!"i said and stormed off. i could hear him laugh as i walked out. I walked until i approached Randy Orton's locker room. i knocked, and he let me in.

"Whats wrong?" he asked and put his arm around me.

"Randy its Kane he is such an ass hole!"

"Why what did he do?"He asked as we sat down.

"last night he made me sleep with him, and we, we didnt use protection because he told me he wanted me to get pregnat!"

"What??"

"I know, and i am most likely gonna get pregnat too!"

"Now come on Linds dont think like that you never know!"

"Randy think realistic." "Linds you stress yourself out to much just forget about it and i am sure everything will be fine!"

"Whatever Randy well hey i will talk to you later!"

"Alright, and dont forget what i told you now!"

"I won't, and please beat Kanes ass tonight!" "No problem!" he said and i walked out. Kane was standing right by the doorway. "Were you listening to us?" "Maybe." "ass hole." i whispered under my breath, and walked into the divas locker room, and laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.

RAW!!!!'

"Linds wake up the show just started!" Stacy said shaking me lightly.

"Wah??" i said liek half asleep i heard Stacy laugh.

"C'mon time to get up!"she said, and i got up. i walked into the bathroom, and i wished i hadnt. My hair was everywhere, and my make-up was all smeard. i ran out, and power walked all the way down to hair, and make-up. I saw a few people look at me oddly but hey who cares. The lady straightened my hair and redid my make-up by then i saw a Stage hand come, and tell me i was my turn to go on. so i walked over to gorilla position, and unfortunatly i saw Kane standing there with a smile on his face. Kanes music hit and he draged me out to the ring with him.

"Get off me!"I said, and pulled my hand away as we were half way down the ramp. he entered the ring and glanced down at me. then Randy ortons music hit, and Randy came out he winked at me and i just laughed Kane saw us and he looked like he was gonna kill randy for it. Kane ended up Killing randy i knew it but hey Randy didnt do that bad. Kane was standing in the ring with a mic. he motioned for me to enter the ring. I did as he said cause i wasnt in the mood to piss him off. Kane got down on one knee. i was in complete shock.

"Lindsey willy ou marry me?" I looked at him confused. he liped te me"you better say yes!"

"Yes i will marry you."i said quietly the crowd was screamin the loudest i have ever heard. Kane took my hand, and we walked into the back. i mean first kane was just the man i hated, and now he is my fiance!

ok well this chapter is a littlebit longer and i am sry about the last cahpter they bunched into 1 paragraph, and it wasnt suposed to look like that! well sry if this one turns out like that!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Lynds!


	4. Chapter 4

OK you guys i read all the reviews and i am gonna try not to rush things its just that i have limited tiem on the computer so i am gonna try my best well i hope you enjoy!!!!

We walked back into his dressing room he smiled at me, and i just stared at him.

"Where do you wanna go tonight??"he asked

"what do you mean where do i wanna go?"

"We have to celebrate ya know!"

"We really don't."i said quietly.

"Well we are, and i say we go to uhhh bar, how does that sound??"

"whatever."i said and he walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

"You can join me if you want."he said

"i'm good ya know i think i will wait."

"OK but if you come the faster will be able to leave."

I thought for a moment i didnt really wanna here peoples shit right now about me accepting the proposal so i walked into the bathroom with him. You could tell Kane wa surprised by the look on his face when i can in. He ran the shower as i got undressed. i felt so imbarassed.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just feel weird."

"why you look fine."

"Sorry i never really liked being you know naked in front of people but hey thats part of my job...well half naked i guess." Kane laughed.

"What?"

"nothing." he simply said. I felt weird being in the shower with him he was naked and i was naked it was scary to thinka that i mean Kane wasnt so bad he was actually being pretty nice. We both washed and rinsed our hair, and body and then got out. I was surprised Kane didnt try to do anything to me. I walked out into the main dressingroom and got dressed as did Kane in the bathroom. I was wearing a black wifebeater, and a plad skirt with black boots. Kane walked out in jeans, and a white t-shirt on.

"ready?"he asked.

"Yeah just let me grab my bag."

"I got it."he said and walked over and picked it up.i was surprised but didnt argue.

"When we were walking down the hall i saw a few people looking at us oddly. when we walked outside i saw Bishoff satndign by the door. I rolled my eyes as he stoped us.

"Aww how cute."

Kane turned us around not happy with the comment.

"Sorry Eric dont be jelious just cause you cant get none! I was blown away by is response. "Yeah well i dont want none at least from her." he said and pointed to me.

"Well Eric shes the best i've had."Kane said, and then we both laughed and walked away.

"Dont listen to him he was telling me about how he was gonna fuck you yesturday cause he said he would fire you if you didnt but i dont think thats gonna happen at least while i'm here." I blushed at what he told me.

"Did you really mean it when you said i was the best you have ever you know had uhh sex with," "Yeah."he said with a laugh as we drove to the bar.

"Why were you so mean to me before?"

"Well because i like you and you know i am Kane and i'm not suposed to like people."

"Oh well you know i would've kept it a secret!"

"Yeah but you wouldn't want anything to do with me so i guess thats why i started being nice it was well i guess my way of showing you."

"Ohhhh ok....I have another question though."

"Ok whats is it?"

"Umm about you know getting pregnat i think i am going to!"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah i will have to wait until next week though, and see if i get my period you know and then i will take an EPT just to make sure."

"Wow thas alot to take in i mean i wasnt sure if you would but hey i dont mind."he said with a bit of a laugh. I was so surprised he has never acted like this it felt weird but most of all i was happy!

ok i hope this chapter was better tell me in the reviews, and i will update soon!! Lynds! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

OK well sorry my friend wants me to add her into the story so I have to update again well I hope u enjoy!

We pulled up into the bar holding hands, and laughing the bouncer looked at him weird because of his size but he didn't care. We got a table in the corner and he ordered us 2 beers. I have never seen Kane smile so much! I thought to myself.

"So you really used to have a crush on me when you were little?" he said laughing hysterically. I didn't get what was so funny but ok.

"Yes I did." he laughed even harder.

"Kane your gonna get us kicked out." I said starting to laugh along with him he really did look funny and cute at the same time when he laughed like that. When he finally stoped laughing, and held his composure he asked me if I wanted to dance. We walked over to the floor, and danced to 'take my breathe away' by Jessica Simpson.

"I never knew you could dance. "I said sarcastically.

"Everyone can!" he said and I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he put his hands on my waste. I wanted it to never end, it was like I was dreaming.

When the song ended we walked over back over to the table, and ordered some more beer's.

"Hey girl! " I heard my best friend Rebeca say.

"Oh hey what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Nothing just thought I would stop by after the show!"

"That's cool I came here with Kane." I said and she shot me a weird look. I just smiled and turned my attention back to Kane. Then some fans walked up to us.

"CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!" they screamed.

"Sure." We said and sighed there shirts." Kane I love you so much I'm your number 1 fan!" One of the girls screamed.

"Lindsey will you dance with me!?! " A guy asked.

I looked at Kane he gave me the ok.

"Sure." I said and I walked over to the dance floor. We were dancing to the chicken dance (god knows why they were playing it)I looked over and saw Kane laughing at me I just stuck my tongue out at him.

The man I was dancing with smacked my ass for some uncalled for reason? Kane scene this and imeatly shoot up from the table walking super fast over to us, spinning the guy around fast and made eye contact with him. "What The fuck did u touch her for?" Kane glared a furious look in to this mans eyes.

"What do you care for dude…lay off…find another chick!" The man must have been drunk because no body was that stupid to talk to KANE that way!

Hey man


End file.
